Das Brautpaar
by Mekki van Lou
Summary: Als Dean am nächsten Morgen erwacht und Crowley ihm erklärt, dass er ihn zu seiner Braut gemacht hat, kann Dean sich an nichts erinnern und sucht verzweifelt einen Weg diese Verlobung zu lösen. Doch die Frage ist, ob er das wirklich will. (Crowley/Dean) SLASH
1. Böses Erwachen

**Kapitel 1: Böses Erwachen**

_***Braut bezeichnet eine verlobte Frau bis zum Tage nach der Hochzeit.***_

Was ist letzte Nacht passiert?

Egal wie sehr ich mich auch anstrenge. Es will mir nicht gelingen mich zu erinnern.

„Auch schon wach?"

Die Stimme kenne ich doch. Ich wende den Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kommt und erschauere.

„Crowley."

Misstrauisch sehe ich ihn an. Was tut er hier? Crowley schmunzelt leicht.

„Du hast keine Ahnung was los ist", stellt er fest.

„Natürlich weiß ich was los ist!", zische ich aufgebracht und Crowley lacht.

„Nein, hast du nicht."

Zähneknirschend muss ich mir eingestehen, dass er recht hat. Verdammter Bastard!

Crowley schnaubt amüsiert. Ich werfe ihm einen finsteren Blick so, doch der beeindruckt ihn natürlich nicht.

„Also?", frage ich ihn gereizt, „was _ist_ letzte Nacht passiert?!"

Corwley grinst voller Vorfreude, was mir zugegeben nicht so recht geheuer ist und mich verunsichert.

Er kommt etwas auf mich zu und bleibt direkt auf mir stehen. Ich muss zu ihm aufsehen, da ich immer noch auf dem Bett sitze.

„Gestern Nacht, habe ich dich zu meiner Braut gemacht", sagt er und ich starre ihn fassungslos an.

„WAS?!"

„Willkommen in der Hölle, Honey."

„Willst du mich verarschen?", herrsche ich ihn an und stehe nun doch auf. Er tritt einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein", sagt er schlicht. „Letzte Nacht hast du dich mir mit Leib", er lässt dabei lüstern seinen Blick über meinen Körper wandern und lächelt dann leicht, „und Seele verschrieben."

Irritiert sehe ich an mir hinab und muss feststellen, dass ich Nackt bin. Schnell bedecke ich mich mit der Bettdecke.

Crowley quittiert mein Verhalten mit einem schnauben und teilt mir mit, dass es nichts geben, was er an mir noch nicht gesehen hätte. Ich beschließe diesen Kommentar zu ignorieren.

„Du lügst", werfe ich ihm vor und sehe mich im Zimmer um.

Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier?

„Wie ich schon sagte: du bist in der Hölle", antwortet Crowley ruhig auf meine unausgesprochene Frage. Fassungslos sehe ich ihn an. Konnte dieser Bastard jetzt etwa schon Gedankenlesen?

Ich sehe Crowley schmunzeln, jedoch sagt er nichts, was meinen Verdacht bestätigt. Er betrachtet mich stumm.

„Du meinst das ernst?"

Crowley deutet ein Kopfnicken an. Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Ich würde niemals einen Deal mit dir eingehen! NIEMALS, hörst du?!"

Crowley sieht mich skeptisch an. Gut, niemals stimmt nicht so ganz. Nicht wenn es um Sam ging… für Sam war ich zu allem bereit, das wusste ich. Und ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass Crowley das auch wusste.

Ich fluche leise vor mich hin. Crowley wartet bis ich mich wieder beruhigt habe. Warum bleibt er so ruhig?! Ach ja, richtig, das Ganze ist ja auf seinen Mist gewachsen und zu seinem Vorteil!

„Also, was für einen Deal haben wir?", frage ich ihn dann schließlich. Ich würde nicht sowieso nicht drum herum kommen.

„Wir haben keinen Deal."

„Du hast doch gerade-", entgegne ich verwirrt, doch er lässt mich nicht zu Ende reden.

„Du hast _angenommen_, wir hätten einen Deal. Ich selbst habe nie etwas von einem Deal gesagt", meint Crowley und wendet sich von mir ab. Ich koche vor Wut.

„Du hast gesagt, ich wäre nun deine Bitch!", mache ich meinem Ärger Luft.

„Dean", meint Crowley tadelnd, „Manchmal kannst du so _unromantisch_ sein! Zwischen _Braut_ und _Bitch_ gibt es einen entscheidenden Unterschied!"

Entgeistert starre ich ihn an. Braut? BRAUT?! Hat er sie noch alle? Ich war bestimmt nicht seine Braut!

Crowley dreht sich wieder zu mir um, in der Hand hält er nun ein Glas Scotch.

„Und was heißt das nun für mich?", fahre ich ihn ungehalten an.

„Was heißt es wohl, wenn der Mann sich eine Frau nimmt?", fragt mich Crowley und grinst mich süffisant an.

„Ich bin keine FRAU! Und erst recht nicht DEINE!", schimpfe ich. Doch leider bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Immerhin habe ich keine Ahnung, was gestern Nacht passiert ist.

„Stimmt", räumt Crowley grinsend ein, „du bist meine Verlobte."

Ich will darüber nicht nachdenken.

„Was. Heißt. Es?", zische ich und sehe Crowley wutentbrannt an. Kann der nicht einmal Klartext reden?!

„Wir sind verbunden. Naja, _du_ bist an _mich_ gebunden. Zweiter in der Rangordnung, mir unterlegen, von mir abhängig, mir verfallen… du weißt schon. Aber das ist Kleinkram", erklärt Crowley schulterzuckend.

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich verhört habe. Von Crowley abhängig? Ihm unterlegen? An IHN gebunden?! IHM VERFALLEN?!

Mir wird übel bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er recht haben könnte.

„So schlimm ist es nicht", sagt er, doch ich kann ihm nicht glauben. Ich starre vor mich hin und versinke in trüben Gedanken. Wie konnte das nur passieren?

…

„Dean."

Ich sehe auf und direkt vor mir steht Crowley. Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, wie er zu mir gekommen ist.

„Denk nicht so viel darüber nach. Es wird dir nichts bringen", erklärt er und stellt das Glas auf den Nachttisch.

„Ich werden einen Weg hier raus suchen", erkläre ich entschieden und wir wissen beide, wovon ich rede. Von dieser… „Verlobung" oder was das auch ist…

Crowley lächelt mich überheblich an. „Natürlich wirst du das. Du und dein Bruder… ihr könnt es nicht lassen…"

Es scheint ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören.

Er kommt auf mich zu und ist mir auf einmal so nah. Ich sehe wie er eine Hand hebt und mir mit sanfter Gewalt die Decke, die ich um meinen Körper gewickelt habe, wegnimmt.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das nicht verhindere. Ich lasse es einfach zu.

„Was machst du da?", frage ich und kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme leicht zittert. Verdammt, das hier ist CROWLEY! Ein Dämon! Ein Arschloch und ein verdammter Lügner!

„Ich nehme mir, was mir gehört", verkündet er und drückt mich aufs Bett. Meine Knie geben nach. Er folgt mir keine Sekunde später und lässt sich auf meine nackten Körper nieder.

Ich schlucke. Mein Mund ist ganz trocken. Ich lecke mir über die Lippen. Ich bin nervös. Und zu meiner Schande bemerke ich, dass ich bereits erregt bin. Ich bin fassungslos, wie mein Körper auf Crowley reagiert. Als wüsste er, dass ich nun zu ihm gehöre. Nein! Ich würde niemals zu Crowley gehören! Und doch bin ich erregt. Dabei hat er noch nichts gemacht.

Crowley drückt mich hinunter und nun liege ich auf dem Bett. Er folgt mir nach und hält kurz bevor seine Lippen die meinen berühren können nochmal inne.

„Du gehörst mir schon, Winchester."

Dann küsst er mich. Jeder Zweifel, jeder Gedanke ist sofort aus meinem Kopf verbannt. Da ist nichts mehr. Nur Crowley.

Ich schließe die Augen und ich weiß er hat recht: Ich gehöre ihm.

Ich öffne den Mund und keine Sekunde später nutzt Crowley die Gelegenheit und erkundet meine Mundhöhle. Und ich gebe mich ihm hin. Es ist seltsam einen Mann zu küssen. Es fühlt sich so anders an, als bei einer Frau…

Ich fühle Crowleys Hände auf meinem Körper, gefolgt von seinen Lippen. Er knabbert an meinem Ohrläppchen und arbeitet sich runter, bedeckt meinen Körper mit Küssen. Er kommt bei meinen Brustwarzen an und widmet sich ihnen mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit. Er leckt und saugt an ihnen, er dreht sie zwischen seinen Fingern und ich bin ihm verfallen.

Dann küsst er sich weiter hinunter, lässt meine Erregung jedoch unberührt und gleitet mit seiner Hand meine Schenkel entlang.

Ich drücke mich der Hand entgegen. Ich will, dass er mich endlich berührt! Noch eine Weile lässt er mich zappeln, dann tut er das, was ich am wenigsten erwartet hätte: er nimmt mich in den Mund. Ich stöhne laut auf und sehe auf ihn herab.

Was ich sehe erregt mich noch mehr. Crowley sieht zu mir auf, während er mich mit seinem Mund verwöhnt. Und er ist gut. Er ist besser als gut. Er ist besser als jede, die ich je hatte.

Ich winde mich auf den Lacken und möchte so viel mehr. Der Gedanke, wer mich da verwöhnt turnt mich an.

Er ist der König der Hölle…

Er verwöhnt mich eine Weile lang. Ich stöhne und keuche vor mich hin. Ich weiß, dass ich gleich kommen werde. Gleich bin ich soweit. Und ich möchte so gerne kommen. Doch kurz bevor ich komme, lässt er einfach von mir ab.

„Nein!", rufe ich frustriert aus und höre Crowley leise lachen. Doch es ist mir egal.

„Keine Sorge", sagt er und kommt zu mir hoch, nur um mir einen kurzen Kuss zu geben, „du kommst noch früh genug."

Ein schauer läuft mir bei diesem Satz über den Rücken und ich ziehe ihn zu mir heran, um ihn zu küssen. Ich fordere einen richtigen Kuss und er kommt meiner Forderung nach.

Blind zerre ich sein Hemd aus seiner Hose und streife ihm sein Jackett über die Schultern. Wieder höre ich ihn lachen. Mir ist klar, dass ich mich total irre verhalte. Doch er ist mir überlegen. Ich bin ihm verfallen.

Ich öffne meine Augen wieder und sehe Crowley an. Er ist über mir und lockert seine Krawatte. Nun hängt sie ihm nur noch lose um den Hals, dann streift er sie ab. Ich versuche sein Hemd zu öffnen, doch es gelingt mir nicht so recht. Crowley kommt mir zu Hilfe und nimmt mir diese Aufgabe ab. Schließlich hat er nur noch seine Hose an.

Ich ziehe ihn wieder zu mir heran und fordere den nächsten Kuss. Ich verhalte mich erbärmlich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das weiß. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das _genießt_.

Doch ich will ihn spüren. Er ist noch viel zu weit weg, obwohl er mir so nah ist.

Ich liebe es Crowley zu küssen. Und er kann so gut küssen. Was nicht verwunderlich ist, immerhin ist er ein Kreuzungsdämon. Küsse sind sein Spezialgebiet.

Wieder fühle ich seine Hände auf meinem Körper. Ich nestel an seiner Hose und versuche sie zu öffnen, muss jedoch von ihr ablassen, als seine Hand bei meinem Schritt ankommt und mich berührt. Ich stöhne auf und schließe die Augen. Eine Weile kann ich nicht mehr tun, als da zu liegen, zu stöhnen und mich von ihm verwöhnen zu lassen. Doch dann erinnere ich mich daran, dass er immer noch seine Hose an hat. Ich will ihn endlich auf mir spüren… nackt.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass er meine Gedanken lesen kann. Denn kaum habe ich das gedacht, lässt er von mir ab und zieht sich ganz aus. Nackt sitzt er nun auf dem Bett, nackt sieht er mich an, nackt ist er über mir und nackt wie er ist, küsst er mich.

Er sieht gut aus. Besser als ich es erwartet hätte. Doch weiter kann ich nicht darüber nachdenken. Er lässt mich nicht. Er drückt seinen Körper gegen den meinen und als sich unsere Glieder berühren, stöhnen wir beide. Mit Genugtuung stelle ich fest, dass auch ihn das Ganze nicht kalt gelassen hat. Gut. Mit meiner Hand taste ich nach seinem Glied, möchte ihn ebenfalls verwöhnen, doch er fängt meine Hand ab.

„_Die Aufgabe des Königs ist es dafür zu sorgen, dass es seiner Braut gut geht. Die der Braut, dass ihr König ihr genügt."_

Ich muss nicht in Crowleys Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er grinst. Er weiß, wie sehr es mich ärgert, wenn er mich seine Braut nennt. Doch seine Worte kann ich nicht erfassen. Es ist mir auch nicht wichtig.

Wieder küsst er mich und ich erwidere den Kuss nur allzu gerne, vertiefe ihn sogar. Dann spüre ich seine Hand wie sie mich berührt. Er spreizt meine Beine, löst unseren Kuss und sein Kopf taucht ab. Er küsst und saugt und leckt. Er nimmt mich in den Mund. Ich genieße diese süße Qual. Er ist so gut in dem was er macht.

Dann lässt er wieder von mir ab und plötzlich spüre ich seine Zunge an meinem Anus. Sie stupst immer wieder gegen meine Öffnung, befeuchtet sie.

Irgendwo in mir ist mir bewusst, dass ich Angst haben sollte. Doch dazu bin ich nicht fähig, wenn Crowley mir so nah ist.

„Dreh dich um", raunt Crowley mir plötzlich zu und ich gehorche ihm. Seine Stimme klingt so tief und erregt.

Nun liege ich auf dem Bauch, halte meinen Hintern in die Luft, Crowley entgegen und zittere vor Erregung.

Ich spüre wie er meine Pobacken auseinander zieht und mit seiner Zunge gegen meinen Anus stupst, mit ihr meine, vor Erwartung zuckende, Rosette umkreist, ehe er dann eintaucht.

Ich stöhne. Eine Weile lang treibt er dieses Spiel mit mir. Rein… und wieder raus. Und wieder von vorne. Dann fühle ich wie seine Zunge durch etwas anderes ersetzt wird, seinem Finger. Er dringt in mich ein und beginnt damit mich zu weiten. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, so ungewohnt. Aber es dauert nicht lange, dann habe ich mich daran gewöhnt und dränge mich begierig seinem Finger entgegen. Mein stöhnen und keuchen erfüllt den Raum.

Dann spüre ich wie er einen zweiten Finger hinzu nimmt und mich weiter reizt. Er spreizt die Finger und findet in mir jenen Punkt, der mich vor Erregung laut aufschreien lässt. Ich weiß er genießt es, dass ich ihm so unterlegen bin. Doch inzwischen ist auch er viel zu erregt, um mich damit aufzuziehen. Ich bemerke fast gar nicht, wie er den dritten Finger hinzu nimmt. Wieder und wieder trifft er diesen Punkt in mir, der mich fast kommen lässt.

Ich wünsche mir, dass er nie aufhören wird. Doch er hört auf. Einfach so. Er entzieht mir seine Finger und ich stöhne frustriert auf. Wieso jetzt? Kann der Bastard nicht einmal das tun, was man von ihm verlangt?

Crowley lacht leise und klingt äußerst amüsiert. Verdammt! Er kann definitiv meine Gedanken lesen! Dieser verdammte Bastard!

Ich fühle etwas Kaltes an meinem Hintern. Großzügig verteilt Crowley die Gleitcreme auf meinem Anus und auch auf seinem Glied, wie ich hoffe. Ich zittere. Noch immer liege ich vorn übergebeugt da. Ich bin ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Mir ist etwas mulmig zu Mute, nun, wo es soweit ist. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich Angst habe. Ich fühle Crowleys Hand auf meinem Rücken, wie er beruhigend darüber streicht und es beruhigt mich tatsächlich.

Dann greift seine Hand in meinen Nacken und hält mich dort, wie ein Tier, damit es sich nicht rührt und sich einem unterwirft. Und ich rühre mich nicht. Die Geste hat etwas Beruhigendes, Sicheres an sich… und zur gleichen Zeit erkenne ich die Demütigung darin.

Ich fühle wie sein Glied gegen meinen Eingang drückt und sich langsam, Stück für Stück in mich schiebt. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und keuche überrascht und schmerzerfüllt auf. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so weh tun würde. Crowley hält inne, er lässt mir Zeit mich an ihn zu gewöhnen, ehe er sich weiter in mich schiebt. Immer wenn es mir zu viel wird, hält er inne. Ich blinzele die Tränen weg, die sich in meinen Augen gebildet haben. Ich werde nicht weinen!

Schließlich ist er ganz in mir drin. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein. Es tut immer noch weh. Ich wünsche mir, dass er aus mir verschwindet. Vorhin wollte ich ihm noch so nahe sein. Doch jetzt nicht mehr.

Crowley hält mich mit der einen Hand immer noch fest im Griff, die andere streicht beruhigend über meinen Rücken. Ich bin erschüttert, als ich feststelle, dass es tatsächlich funktioniert. Ich entspanne mich langsam.

Er zittert vor Erregung. Der König der Hölle ist in mir und kann es kaum erwarten mich zu nehmen, endlich anzufangen.

Und dann fängt er an. Er bewegt sich in mir und ich kann nicht anders als zu stöhnen. Vergessen ist der Schmerz. Da ist nur er: Crowley.

Immer wieder stößt er in mich, zieht sich fast gänzlich aus mir zurück und stößt dann wieder mit kraft in mich hinein. Ich schreie vor Lust. Wieder trifft er diesen Punkt in mir. Er trifft ihn wieder und wieder und wieder. Ich schreie meine Lust hinaus.

Ich möchte, dass er mich berührt. Ich möchte, dass er mein Glied in die Hand nimmt und mich erlöst. Doch er tut es nicht. Er macht keine Anstalten.

Ich will mich selbst berühren und dieser Qual ein Ende bereiten, doch ich wage es nicht. Noch immer hält er mich im Nacken, unterwirft mich. Und ich bin ich hörig.

Ich schreie, stöhne, keuche, dränge mich ihm entgegen. Und dann fühle ich seine Hand, wie sie mein Glied umschließt und im Rhythmus zu seinen Stößen pumpt.

Ich könnte schwören, ich bin im Himmel. Crowley erhöht das Tempo.

„Crowley", flehe ich. Ich will kommen!

Er reagiert nicht. Er liebt es mich so zu besitzen.

„Ahhh.. Crowley… bitte"

„Ich will, dass du meinen Namen ruft, wenn du kommst", stöhnt er mit rauer Stimme, „Ich will hören, dass du mir gehörst, dass ich es bin, der dich kommen lässt, der dich erlöst."

Ich nicke nur. Doch als er mich dann endlich zum Höhepunkt bringt, schreie ich zwar, jedoch nicht seinen Namen. Ich werde mich hüten ihm die Genugtuung zu verschaffen ihm diesen Sieg einzugestehen. Wir wissen beide, dass er mich hat kommen lassen. Ich muss es nicht laut aussprechen.

Laut stöhnend ergieße ich mich in seiner Hand und folgt mir nur wenige Stöße später nach. Er stöhnt laut, tief und kehlig als er in mir kommt.

Ich sinke aufs Bett und liege in meinem eigenen Sperma. Wir beide atmen schwer. Er zieht sich aus mir zurück und ich bedaure den Verlust. Seine Hand löst sich von meinem Nacken, gibt mich frei – fürs Ich fühle sein Sperma aus mir heraus, meine Schenkel entlang, fließen. Er bleibt neben mir auf dem Bett sitzen, während ich versuche wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er scheint verstimmt zu sein, dass ich nicht seinen Namen gerufen habe. Ich muss grinsen. Punkt für mich.

Langsam dämmert mir, was gerade passiert ist. Wie konnte ich mich nur darauf einlassen? Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen. Ich erinnere mich daran, was ich gedacht habe. Ich möchte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Ich habe mich aufgeführt wie ein pubertierendes, verliebtes Mädchen! Ich höre Crowley lachen. Dieser Bastard!

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", frage ich ihn und man kann die unterdruckte Wut aus meiner Stimme heraus hören.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das gerade _dir_ erklären müsste", spottet Crowley anstatt mir zu antworten.

Ich setze mich auf. „Du _weißt_ was ich meine!", werfe ich ihm laut vor.

Er grinst. „Du bist meine Braut. Es ist ganz natürlich, dass du dich zu mir hingezogen fühlst."

„Ich fühle mich nicht zu dir hingezogen!", rufe ich laut und energisch aus.

Crowley lacht wieder. „Das hat sich gerade aber anders angehört."

Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich leicht erröte. Dieser Hurensohn!

„Zieh dich an", befiehlt er dann plötzlich, „ich bring dich nach oben."

Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass dieser Satz mich trifft. Verdammt!

„So läuft das also! Einmal ficken weiter schicken, oder wie?!", fahre ich ihn aufgebracht an und mache nicht mal Anstalten dazu, mich zu bewegen.

„Wenn du nochmal willst, brauchst du es nur sagen", grinst Crowley mich überheblich an und steht vom Bett auf.

Ich knurre fast schon, als ich mich dann auf die Suche nach meinen Sachen begebe. Ich werde nie wieder mit diesem Bastard schlafen! Er hat ja offensichtlich bekommen was er wollte! Ich bin verletzte, gekränkt, erleichtert und wütend zur selben Zeit. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich froh sein soll, dass er mich wieder nach oben, auf die Erde bringt, oder ob enttäuscht, weil er mich nicht bei sich haben will.

Ich schlüpfe in meine Hose. Seine Sperma klebt noch an mir, aber duschen ist nicht drin. Ich spüre Crowleys Blick, wie er mich betrachtet. Als ich fertig bin drehe ich mich um.

Er steht da wie eh und je. Er trägt wieder seinen Anzug, wirkt frisch geduscht und in der Hand hält er ein Glas Scotch. Nichts deutet darauf hin, was gerade passiert ist. Wie ich diesen Bastard doch hasse!

„Fertig?"

Ich schnaufe. Wonach sieht's denn aus?

Er seufzt gespielt.

Er tritt auf mich zu und drückt mir einen kurzen, keuschen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe ich es verhindern kann.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie zickig du sein kannst", sagt er.

Er lässt mir keine Zeit darauf zu reagieren, wütend zu werden. Im nächsten Moment finde ich mich im Motelzimmer wieder.

„Dean!", höre ich Sam rufen und sehe dann in die entsetzten Gesichter von Sam und Cass.


	2. Ein Hoch auf das Brautpaar

**Kapitel 2: Ein Hoch auf das Brautpaar**

„Ich sagte doch: Ich weiß es nicht!", fahre ich Sam gereizt an. Ich habe es ihm ja nicht schon etwa eine Millionen Mal erklärt.

„Aber irgendwas musst du doch wissen!", hackt Sam nach.

Ich seufze. „Da ist nichts, Sam. Gar nichts."

„Du warst volle 2 Tage weg!", wirft er mir nun vor.

Seit 3 Stunden geht das nun so. Seit dem Moment, wo ich im Motelzimmer aufgetaucht bin.

Ich hasse Crowley dafür, dass er mich direkt ins Motelzimmer gebracht hat. So war es mir unmöglich, mir eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, warum ich 2 Tage weg war und nicht an mein Handy gegangen bin.

Nicht, dass ich gewusst hätte, dass ich 2 ganze Tage weg war, aber ich hatte nie vor gehabt Sam zu erzählen, dass ich Crowleys „Braut" bin und… dass ich mit ihm geschlafen habe. Niemals.

Doch Crowley hat es mir mit seiner Aktion unmöglich gemacht.

Sam war total besorgt, was ich ihm auch nicht übel nehme. Trotzdem bin ich als erstes duschen gegangen, ohne auch nur auf eine von Sams Fragen zu antworten.

Die Dusche hat mir gut getan. Es hat gut getan endlich Crowleys Sperma von mir zu waschen. Jedoch habe ich nicht das Gefühl ihn ganz los zu sein. Als würde etwas von ihm immer noch an mir haften.

Sam hat beschlossen mich erst duschen zu lassen und mich dann mit Fragen zu löchern.

Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was ich ihm erzählen könnte, doch Cass hat mir die Entscheidung abgenommen.

„Du bist an Crowley gebunden", hat er uns auf seine ruhige Art mitgeteilt und mich gemustert. „Warum?"

Ich werde nie Sam Blick darauf vergessen. Dieser entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich weiß es nicht", habe ich ihnen gesagt, doch sie haben mir nicht geglaubt. Keiner von beiden.

Schließlich habe ich ihnen erzählt was passiert ist. Zumindest den Teil, den ich weiß. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, was Crowley mir gesagt hat und ich habe ihnen auch erzählen müssen, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben.

Sam hat eine Weile gebraucht, um das zu verdauen. Ich denke er kann es immer noch nicht so wirklich fassen. Und mir geht es genauso. Er hat viele Fragen gestellt. Viele haben sich darum gedreht, warum ich das zugelassen habe. Wie ich nur mit Crowley schlafen konnte, einem Mann UND Dämon! Er ist doch der König der Hölle! Es fiel mir schwer ihm das zu erklären. Ich verstehe es ja selber nicht.

„Aber du hasst diesen Kerl, richtig?", hat Sam mich gefragt.

„Natürlich!", habe ich ausgerufen.

„Warum dann der… Sex?", hat er nachgehackt. Er klang verdammt wütend.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn er da ist, kann ich ihn nicht hassen", habe ich ihm und mir gestanden.

Sam war daraufhin eine Weile lang still. Das war nicht das, was er hatte hören wollen. „Aber irgendwas musst du doch wissen. Irgendwas, was das was er sagt belegt."

„Ich weiß NICHTS", habe ich Sam fast schon angebrüllt.

Und nun diskutieren wir seit geschlagenen 3 Stunden herum.

„Also, nochmal von vorne: du wachst auf und dann…?"

Sam wartet darauf, dass ich den Satz beende.

„Dann ist da Crowley, er sagt mir, dass wir in der Hölle sind und wir schlafen miteinander", leier ich herunter. Inzwischen habe ich keine Lust mehr auf diese Diskussion. Ich zögere nicht mal mehr zu sagen, dass Crowley und ich Sex hatten. Zu oft musste ich es jetzt schon sagen.

„Ihr ward einfach verheiratet? Willst du mir das damit sagen?", fragt Sam und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. Ich hasse, dass er mir nicht glaubt. Denkt er denn wirklich ich würde mich einfach so auf Crowley einlassen?

„Es ist mehr als das", geht Cass dazwischen. Er hat sich bisher sehr zurückgehalten. Er wirkt ziemlich enttäuscht und fokussiert sich gerade nur auf das Problem. Warum verstehen mich die beiden nicht? Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, was passiert ist, oder?

Im Stillen muss ich dem Engel recht geben. Es fühlt sich anders an, als bloß „verheiratet". Ich fühle mich gebunden – an Crowley. Ich bin nicht mehr allein.

Sam sieht Cass fragend an. „Wie meinst du das?", hackt er nach.

„Kannst du es nicht sehen?", fragt Castiel und guckt verwirrt.

Ich bin beunruhigt. Was sehen?

Genau das fragt auch Sam.

„Dass zwischen Dean und Crowley eine Bindung besteht."

Nun ist Sam interessiert. Er will von Cass genau wissen, was für eine Bindung das ist, woran er das sieht und und und…

Cass fällt es schwer es Sam zu erklären. Er sieht es einfach. Als sei es ein Teil meiner Aura. Irgendwie gefällt mir das nicht und Sam offensichtlich auch nicht.

„Lässt sich der Bund denn irgendwie wieder lösen?", fragt er ihn dann und ich funkele meinen Bruder böse an. Wie wäre es, wenn er mich mal fragt, ob ich das überhaupt will? Immerhin geht es hier um mein Leben!

Sam bemerkt meinen Blick und sieht mich irritiert an. „Was ist?", fragt er.

Mir wird bewusst, was ich gerade gedacht habe. Wieso denke ich so einen Mist? Ich _will_ doch von Crowley getrennt sein!

Ich winke ab. „Schon gut."

Sam betrachtet mich zwar noch etwas skeptisch, beschließt jedoch nicht weiter darauf einzugehen und wendet sich wieder Castiel zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Tut mir leid." Cass kann Sams fragen leider nicht beantworten, was ziemlich frustrierend und zugleich auch sehr entmutigend ist.

Sam ist sauer auf Cass, weil er uns nicht helfen kann und er ist sauer auf mich, weil ich mich in diese Situation gebracht habe. Dabei ist es nun wirklich nicht seine Schuld!

Wir sind auf dem Weg zu Bobby um dort gemeinsam nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Die Internetrecherche von Sam hat leider nichts ergeben. Was kein Wunder ist, immerhin wissen wir ja auch nicht wonach wir suchen sollen. Es könnte alles sein und ich bin leider keine besonders große Hilfe. Deswegen hat Sam vorgeschlagen Bobbys Bücher zu durchforsten. Irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen muss es ja geben.

Die Stimmung im Auto ist eisig. Sowohl Sam als auch Cass schweigen mich an. Ich drücke aufs Gas. Je schneller wir ankommen, desto besser.

Bobby hat wesentlich gefaster reagiert als Sam. Er bewahrt meistens einen kühlen Kopf, wenn wir nicht weiter wissen. Doch ich konnte Bobby nicht ansehen, als Sam ihm erzählt hat, was passiert ist, was ich getan habe. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Bobby ist wie ein Vater für mich. Ich muss nicht in sein Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er enttäuscht von mir ist. Doch er will uns… mir… helfen, so wie er es immer tut.

Seit Stunden suchen wir schon nach einer Lösung. Wir durchsuchen Bobbys ganze Bibliothek, die ganze Sammlung von Büchern, doch nichts. Es wäre auch viel leichter, wenn wir wüssten, wonach wir suchen sollten. Nach Hochzeit, Bündnis, Verbindung oder Braut? Das einzige was wir bisher gefunden haben, ist eine Art Zauber, die jemanden mit Gewalt an eine andere Person kettet, sodass diese nicht sterben kann. Sie teilen sich das Leben, oder so.

Meine Laune ist auf dem Tiefpunkt angekommen und ich will mich nicht weiter mit dem Thema beschäftigen. Im Moment ist es das letzte was ich will. Ständig schwingt der stumme Vorwurf der anderen mit, selbst wenn sie schweigen. Gerade jetzt will ich das geschehene einfach nur vergessen, doch ich kann nicht. Sam lässt es nicht zu. Immer und immer wieder stellt Sam mir weitere Fragen, um dieser… Verbindung auf den Grund zu gehen. Ich beantworte seine Fragen äußerst gereizt. Immerhin weiß ich ja nichts und das sollte er inzwischen begriffen haben!

Jetzt tut er es schon wieder. Ich weiß er meint es gut. Er will mir helfen, doch ich will meine Ruhe haben. Ich will einfach mal abschalten können und mal darüber nachdenken, was überhaupt passiert ist und was genau es bedeutet.

Mit Wucht fege ich das Buch, indem ich gerade geblättert habe, bei Sams Frage, vom Tisch und verlasse Türendknallend das Haus. Sollen die drei doch alleine weiter suchen!

Ich gehe zu meinem Baby und fange damit an, an ihr herumzuwerkeln. Das beruhigt mich ein wenig und ich komme zum nachdenken.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich von dieser Bindung halten soll. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, was sie bedeutet. Aber eins ist mir klar: ich hasse Crowley. Er ist ein Dämon. Er ist unser Feind. Ich sollte nicht so für ihn fühlen, wie ich es im Moment tue. Ich sollte ihn nicht vermissen. Es sollte mich nicht ärgern, wie die anderen über ihn sprechen, wie sie mit aller Macht versuchen wollen uns zu trennen. Doch ich tue es. Ich werde das ganz sicher niemals zugeben, aber tief in mir drin weiß ich, dass es stimmt. Ich mag Crowley und das sollte nicht so sein. Warum also ist das so?

Egal wie viel ich darüber auch nachdenke, ich finde auf diese Frage keine Antwort. Fest steht, dass ich erst seit dieser Nacht so empfinde. Seit ich aufgewacht bin und Crowley da war.

Plötzlich höre ich flügelrauschen. Cass. Ich möchte jetzt keinen weiteren Vorwurf hören. Nicht auch noch von ihm.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht reden", sage ich ihm ohne mich umzudrehen, bevor er etwas sagen kann.

„In Ordnung", antwortet Castiel, doch er geht nicht.

„Wirklich nicht."

Cass sagt nichts. Er bleibt still. Er nimmt mich beim Wort. Seine Anwesenheit ist schon Vorwurf genug für mich. Ich halte das Schweigen nicht lange aus. Dann drehe ich mich zu ihm um.

„Cass-"

„Ich möchte es verstehen, Dean", unterbricht er mich, bevor ich ihm sagen kann, dass er gehen soll, dass ich allein sein will.

„Dann bist du bei mir falsch. Ich habe euch alles gesagt, was ich weiß."

Cass nickt. „Das glaube ich dir. Aber wie konntest du dich auf ihn einlassen? Gott wollte, dass ich dich aus der Hölle hole, aber nicht damit du… _sowas_ tust."

Er sagt es ganz ruhig, doch ich werde wütend.

„Dann sag mir doch, Cass: was _hat_ Gott gewollt? Es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal was Gott will! Er soll seinen Arsch hier runter bewegen und die Sache in Ordnung bringen! Aber nein, _dein_ Gott ist ja _abgehauen_!", fahre ich ihn an. Ich sehe wie es Castiel trifft und es tut mir im selben Moment schon wieder leid. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr es ihn mitnimmt, dass Gott sich nicht mehr kümmert.

Einige Sekunden ist der Engel still, dann sieht er mich an.

„Ich verstehe", sagt er und ist dann verschwunden. Ich bleibe allein zurück.

„Wir haben was gefunden", sagt Sam wenige Stunden später zu mir.

Ich finde, dass das gute Nachrichten sind und gehe zusammen mit Sam wieder zurück zum Haus.

„Wo ist Cass?", fragt er mich auf dem weg. Ich seufze.

„Wir haben uns gestritten", antworte ich und gehe ins Wohnzimmer wo Bobby schon auf uns wartet. Ich will jetzt nicht über Cass reden. Ich habe eh schon ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Ich sehe meinen Ziehvater erwartungsvoll an. „Sam sagt ihr habt was gefunden?"

„Nicht ganz. Aber wir kommen der Sache näher", sagt er uns sieht von einem dicken alten Buch auf.

Sam setzt sich neben Bobby und zieht ein anderes Buch zu sich heran. Ich setzte mich auch. Was kommt denn jetzt?

„Also", beginnt Sam, „wir haben nach verschiedenen Bindungen geguckt und noch ein paar alte Bücher von Bobby raus gekramt und darin folgendes gefunden. Zum einem gibt es da ein Bündnis zwischen Mann und Frau. Im Grunde genommen ist es wie eine Hochzeit, nur dass sie wirklich endgültig bindet ist und auch Gefühle… sagen wir… erzwingt."

Sam sieht mich an. Ich runzel die Stirn. „Und ihr denkt, das ist es? Crowley und ich haben geheiratet?"

„Nein", meint Bobby kopfschüttelnd. „Es trifft in so weit zu, dass bei dir – wie wir annehmen – ebenfalls Gefühle für Crowley erzwungen werden, jedoch hat Crowley gesagt, dass du seine Braut bist."

„Und das macht dich zu seiner Verlobten", ergänzt Sam, „Aber bei diesem Zauber gibt es keine Vorstufe, die eine Verlobung mit einschließt."

„Also können wir das schon mal streichen?", frage ich und bin mir nicht sicher, warum sie mir das erzählen, wenn es doch falsch ist.

Sam nickt. „Ja."

„Toll", meine ich frustriert, „Und jetzt?"

„Warte, es geht weiter", meint Sam, „Danach sind wir auf den Namen Victor Bransch gestoßen. Er lebte vor über hundert Jahren und hat wohl einen Dämon an sich gebunden. Angeblich konnte er so den Dämon in Schach halten, weil er über diesen Dämon stand und ihn quasi ‚besessen' hat. Der Dämon war sein Besitz."

„Interessante Methode einen Dämon an die Leine zu legen", meine ich und muss nun doch ein wenig grinsen. Sollten wir uns merken.

Bobby schüttelt den Kopf. „Es muss auch Konsequenzen für Victor Bransch gehabt haben, jedenfalls wird einem ausdrücklich davon abgeraten einen solchen Bund einzugehen."

„Gut, aber was hat das Ganze mit mir zu tun? Crowley ist nicht an mich gebunden. Ich bin an ihn gebunden-"

„Angeblich", unterbricht mich Sam, „Von Crowley wissen wir doch, dass er lügt."

„Er kennt meine Gedanken, Sam", meine ich etwas ungehalten. Wieder stört es mich, wie er über Crowley redet.

„Was?!", fragt Sam und sieht mich entgeistert an. „Er kann deine Gedanken lesen?! Warum hast du das nicht schon früher erwähnt? Das ist wichtig!"

„Ich war mir nicht sicher! Genauso gut hätte es auch nur Zufall sein können, dass er auf das reagiert, was ich denke!", versuche ich mich vor Sam zu rechtfertigen.

„Bei Crowley gibt es keine Zufälle!"

Sam flucht und schließlich weist Bobby uns beide zu Recht.

„Es gibt es wichtigeres, also reißt euch gefällixt zusammen! Wir müssen heraus finden, was genau _passiert_ ist, um in Erfahrung bringen zu können, wie wir dieses Problem lösen. Da Dean es nicht weiß, gibt es nur noch eine Person, die uns unsere Fragen beantworten kann…"

Sam und ich sehen uns an.

„Crowley", sagen wir gleichzeitig und mein Herz macht einen Sprung vor Freude. Verdammter Mist!


	3. Gefangen

**Kapitel 3: Gefangen**

Ich weiß nicht warum ich Dean zum Abschied nochmal geküsst habe. Es hat sich in dem Moment richtig angefühlt. Und genau das ist das, was mich stört.

Es ist etwas schief gelaufen bei dem Bund. Es sind Gefühle mit im Spiel. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht geplant war. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten es handelt sich dabei um liebe. Aber das ist nun wirklich nicht drin. Wer bin ich denn, dass ich mich von einem mickrigen Zauber dominieren lasse? Ich bin der König der Hölle – nur um das festzuhalten.

Dean hat keine Ahnung was los ist. Das war ihm ganz klar anzusehen. So ein Dummkopf! Gebunden an einen Winchester… Wenn das bekannt wird, bin ich ruiniert!

Doch das schlimmste ist, dass es mich nicht wirklich stört. Ich hasse diesen Bund! Ich hasse ihn, weil er mir vorgibt, wie ich mich fühlen soll! Er zwingt mich dazu diesen Winchester zu mögen, ihm nahe sein zu wollen, ihn beschützen zu wollen. Es ist eine Vereinbarung.

Der Sex ist nicht mein Problem. Immerhin sieht Dean wirklich gut aus und jeder, der das anders sieht, ist ein Narr. Aber die Gefühle sind doch wohl echt daneben!

Dean wird es auch so gehen. Vielleicht noch nicht jetzt, aber irgendwann. Ich kann es fühlen. Nur, dass Dean nicht weiß, was los ist. Er versteht es nicht. Noch nicht. Aber er wird. Es sei denn er und sein Bruder schaffen es uns zu trennen. Ich will das zwar im Moment nicht, aber ich bin gerade auch nicht ganz ich-selbst. Denn wenn ich ich-selbst wäre, würde ich es wollen. Soviel ist sicher.

Ich weiß, dass Dean nach einer Möglichkeit suchen wird um den Bund zu lösen. Um diesen Vorgang zu beschleunigen, habe ich ihn direkt ins Motelzimmer gebracht. Ansonsten hätte es sich noch Monate hingezogen. Dean hätte es Sam verheimlicht, Sam hätte es herausgefunden, Sam wäre enttäuscht gewesen und Sam hätte seinem Bruder doch wieder verziehen und sie hätten gemeinsam nach einer Lösung gesucht. Bla, bla, bla… So habe ich es um einige Monate verkürzt.

Ich muss es Dean überlassen unser Problem zu lösen. Ich bin dazu kaum noch in der Lage. Zu sehr beeinflusst mich da dieser Bund. Abgesehen davon ist es auch seine Schuld. Immerhin hat _er_ uns in diese Situation gebracht!

Trotzdem will ich auch ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich kann doch nicht alles den Winchesters überlassen. In dem Fall könnte ich genauso gut auf Gott vertrauen und _das_ kommt nun gar nicht in Frage!

Wobei mich, um ehrlich zu sein, mehr das ‚Wer' als das ‚Was' interessiert. Und da wird es auch schon kompliziert: Ich habe viele Feinde und noch mehr Neider. Zu viele. Jeder hätte Dean diesen Zauber unterschieben können. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass es so gewesen ist. Denn ich traue Dean nicht zu, mich wissentlich an sich zu binden. Zumindest will ich ihm das Raten. Er mag ja ein Dummkopf sein, aber _so_ dumm ist es nun auch wieder nicht.

Meine Nachforschungen ergeben nicht viel, da kaum einer hat jemals von einem solchen Bund gehört und es gibt auch keine Aufzeichnungen. Dennoch stoße ich wieder auf den Namen Victor Bransch. Da alle anderen Nachforschungen nichts ergeben, beschließe ich mich mit diesem Victor Bransch zu befassen und bin ziemlich überrascht, was ich über ihn erfahre. Sehr interessant…

Ich tauche im Arbeitszimmer von Bobby Singer auf und sehe in die Angespannten Gesichter von eben diesen und – wie nicht anders erwartet – die der Winchesterbrüder.

Sie haben mich heraufbeschworen und scheinen darüber nicht sehr glücklich zu sein. Immer das gleiche. Vielleicht sollten die das mal aus meiner Perspektive betrachten und mich fragen, wie _ich_ es finde beschworen zu werden! Wenn es ihnen nicht gefällt, dann sollten sie es lassen! Ich habe ja schließlich keine Wahl!

Nur bei Dean kann ich sehen, dass er sich freut mich zu sehen. Der Zauber hat ihn offenbar viel schlimmer getroffen als ich dachte. Ich möchte nicht zugeben, wie sehr es mich freut, dass Dean mich offensichtlich vermisst hat. Wir sind doch nicht mehr ganz normal.

Ich zwinge mich dazu den Blick von ihm abzuwenden und ihn nicht weiter zu beachten. Gleich darauf spüre ich, wie enttäuscht er ist und es kostet mich viel Überwindung nicht auf ihn zu reagieren. Ich sehe Sam und Bobby an.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?", frage ich geschäftlich.

Dean wird wütend. Vorhin hat er noch mit sich gerungen: Freude oder Wut? Er konnte die Gefühle nicht einordnen. Nun hat er sich entschieden.

„Was denkst du wohl?", fährt er mich aufgebracht an, ehe Sam oder Bobby antworten können.

Ich wende mich ihm wieder zu und kann mir das grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Weißt du, Honey, wenn du mich so vermisst hast, hättest du mich nur rufen brauchen. Ich wäre gekommen", beteure ich ihm mit einem grinsen.

Ich sage es mit Spott in der Stimme, jedoch ist es wahr. Wenn er mich gerufen hätte, wäre ich zu ihm gekommen.

Fassungslos starrt er mich an.

„Hast du sie noch alle? Ich habe dich bestimmt _nicht_ vermisst!", ruft er aufgebracht aus.

Er lügt. Ich muss breit grinsen.

„Du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen, Sweety. Du bist meine Braut, ich weiß es schon längst."

Sam ist offensichtlich erschüttert über meine Wortwahl und Dean kocht vor Wut. Er kommt zwei Schritte auf mich zu, stoppt dann aber abrupt.

„Warum auf einmal so schüchtern?", frage ich ihn unschuldig. Es macht mir Spaß über ihn herzuziehen.

„Dean", geht Sams warnende Stimme dazwischen.

Ich bin enttäuscht als er auf seinen Bruder hört. Wortlos sehe ich ihn an, erfasse den Wirbel seiner Gedanken und Gefühle. Es ist fast schon amüsant, wie oft er das Wort ‚Bastard' in Zusammenhang mit mir denkt. Ich versuche mir ein grinsen zu verkneifen, doch er hat es trotzdem gemerkt.

„Hör auf damit!", fährt er mich ungehalten an, „Hast du noch nie was von Privatsphäre gehört?"

„Vorsicht", warne ich ihn. Ich bin immer noch der König der Hölle. So sollte er nicht mit mir reden!

„Du wirfst mir deine Gedanken und Gefühle förmlich entgegen!", versuche ich mich zu verteidigen, obwohl ich finde, dass das nicht nötig ist. Denn ich habe recht. Es ist nahezu unmöglich seine Gedanken und Gefühle nicht zu kennen.

„Gefühle?", brüllt er mich an, „Ich habe keine Gefühle für dich!"

„Natürlich hast du die! Jetzt gerade bist du so wütend und doch…", ich mache eine dramatische Pause, „Und doch fühlst du dich zu mir hingezogen, willst mir nahe sein. Du brauchst es nicht leugnen…"

Ich finde, dass es langsam anfängt spaßig zu werden.

Deans Gesicht spricht Bände und ich mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er weicht zurück, ich folge ihm.

„Du _weiß_, dass ich recht habe."

Dean ist mehr als nur wütend. „Du Bastard", zischt er, doch er denkt so viel mehr.

Ein gespielter Seufzer verlässt meine Lippen.

„Komm schon, Honey, vertragen wir uns wieder, ja?", spiele ich das Theater weiter, „Ich mag es nicht mit dir zu streiten."

Bobby sieht ziemlich genervt aus. Sam dagegen eher besorgt. Er sieht so aus als wüsste er nicht, ob er die Situation weiter beobachten oder dazwischen springen sollte.

„Komm", fahre ich fort, „gib mir einen Kuss und dann ist alles wieder gut."

Ich muss grinsen. Eigentlich sollte ich aufhören so über diesen Bund herzuziehen, doch ich kann nicht. Ich kann fühlen, dass Dean von meiner ‚Idee' gar nicht so abgeneigt ist. Und auch mir würde dieser Vorschlag sehr zusagen. Verdammt!

„Für dich ist das alles nur ein riesen großer Scherz, oder?", fragt er mich. Er funkelt mich böse an und wirkt auf mich erschütternd mutlos. Ich hasse es, dass er mich so machtlos macht.

„Du hättest meinen Vorschlag annehmen sollen", sage ich und tue das Ganze mit einem schulterzucken ab. Es muss von außen so unbekümmert wirken, als wäre es mir gleichgültig, doch das ist es nicht.

Dean flucht und Bobby reißt der Geduldsfaden. „Reiß dich zusammen, junge! Kommen wir zurück zum Thema!"

Hervorragend! Ich drehe mich zu Bobby um. „Ich dachte du würdest nie fragen… also?"

„Was hast du mit Dean gemacht?", platzt es aus Sam heraus. Wie bitte? Ich?!

Ich seufze theatralisch. „Nicht du auch noch, Sam. Man sollte meinen euer Vater hätte euch diesbezüglich aufgeklärt und wenn nicht wenigstens euer Ziehvater!"

Dean versteht schneller als Sam worauf ich anspiele.

„Er meint nicht den Sex!", ruft er wütend aus.

Interessant. Sam zuckt bei der Vorstellung zusammen. Ich grinse Dean an, dieser schneit etwas genervt von Sams Reaktion zu sein.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Wieso…", er zögert. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er es sagen soll. „Wieso fühle ich mich so bei dir?"

„Dean!", geht Sam entsetzt dazwischen.

„Er weiß doch wie ich mich fühle, Sam!", keift Dean gereizt.

Himmel, sein Bruder ist aber auch anstrengend. Dean sieht mich wieder an. Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht hast du dich einfach in mich verliebt?"

Dean flucht.

„Komm mir doch mal entgegen! Hilf mir, verdammt! Es muss doch auch in deinem Interesse liegen, dass wir das – was auch immer das zwischen uns ist – lösen!"

Ich schweige. Ja! Die Antwort ist ja. Doch ich könnte es ihm nie sagen. Niemals! Das verbietet mir der Bund.

„Siehst du?", unterbricht Sam die Stille, „es _ist_ auf seinen Mist gewachsen! Er ist dafür verantwortlich!"

Ich sage nichts auf Sams Vorwurf und sehe Dean an. Dean glaubt Sam nicht.

„Nein", sagt er ihm nach einer Weil, „das stimmt nicht, oder?"

Einen Moment schweigt er, er sieht mich an. „Ich war es."

Ich weiß, dass er sich immer noch nicht erinnert. Doch er ist sich sicher.

„Verdammt!", flucht er.

Ich beobachte ihn, sagen nichts und lasse ihn erst mal seine Gedanken ordnen.

„Jetzt sag was!", faucht er.

„Lern Latein!", fahre ich ihn gereizt an, „dann würden dir nicht solche Fehler passieren!"

„Jetzt es ist also meine Schuld?"

„Ja wessen sonst?"

„Dir hätte es auch passieren können!"

„Ich _könnte_ einen solchen Zauber _niemals_ durchführten!"

„Und warum nicht?", brüllt Dean zurück.

„Weil ich ein verfluchter Dämon bin und dieser Zauber nur für Menschen gedacht ist", antwortete ich ihm ebenso laut. Er macht mich so verdammt wütend.

Dean funkelt nicht böse an. „Du weißt also um was für einen Zauber es sich handelt! Du bist ein verdammter Lügner!"

Ich bin erschüttert, wie verletzt er klingt.

„Und das überrascht dich jetzt?", rufe ich und will einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen, doch es ist, als würde ich gegen eine Wand laufen. Ich sehe nach oben und tatsächlich ist dort eine Teufelsfalle aufgemalt. Ich knurre wütend auf. Ich war so abgelenkt von Dean, dass ich ganz vergessen habe, wie wichtig es ist bei den Winchesters auf _jeden_ Schritt zu achten. Ich atme tief durch und versuchen mich zu beruhigen. Jedoch ist mir immer noch anzusehen, wie wütend ich bin.

Dean und ich funkeln uns an. Ich kann fühlen wie aufgebracht er ist und das macht mich noch wütender. Ich trete einen Schritt zurück und stehe nun wieder in der Mitte meines Gefängnisses. Wie konnte _mir_ das nur passieren?

„Also?", frage ich eingeschnappt, „Was wollt ihr?"

„Du sollst den Bund lösen!", verlangt Sam sofort. Dean zuckt unmerklich zusammen.

„Falsche Adresse", weise ich ihn schroff ab, „Ich sagte doch, dass ich das nicht kann."

„Dann sagt uns, was in der Nacht passiert ist", verlangt Bobby.

„Was spring für mich dabei raus?", frage ich diesen. Bobby schnaubt.

„Ich bin ein Geschäftsmann", meine ich daraufhin nur, „Ich tun doch nichts umsonst."

„Und du siehst dich in der Position Forderung zu stellen?", fragt Bobby und spielt damit auf meine Gefangenschaft an.

„_Ihr_ wollt immerhin was von _mir_."

Einen Moment ist still. Sie denken nach. Dann reicht Bobby Sam einen Flachmann. Weihwasser. Ich seufzte.

„Ernsthaft? Ihr wollt mich foltern?"

„Wenn es sein muss." Sams Blick sagt alles. Es geht immerhin um seinen Bruder. Jeder weiß, dass sie füreinander alles tun.

„Sam…", wendet Dean ein. Er ist damit nicht einverstanden. Das beruhigt mich ein wenig.

„Nein, wir haben darüber gesprochen!"

Dean schweigt. Offenbar haben sie wirklich ausführlich darüber gesprochen.

„Ich bin der König der Hölle. Ihr könnt nicht wirklich erwarten, dass eure mickrigen Folterkünste etwas bewirken!", meine ich spöttisch, jedoch auch ernsthaft überrascht. Sie können das nicht wirklich glauben!

„Dean kann es." Mehr sagt Sam nicht, doch mir läuft es kalt den Rücken runter. In meinem Momentanen Zustand wäre es tatsächlich folter, wenn er mich quälen würde.

Ich nicke. Ich möchte nicht zugeben, wie sehr mir diese Drohung tatsächlich zu schaffen macht. Ich sehe zu Dean.

„Das wird er nicht tun", erkläre ich Sam.

Dean wiederspricht mir nicht.

„Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?", droht Sam.

Ich mache eine auffordernde Geste. Dean wird es nicht tun, da bin ich sicher. Sam nickt. „Wie du willst"

Sam geht wortlos zu mir hin.

„Sammy…", erhebt Dean leise Einwand.

„Es ist das richtige, junge", sagt Bobby. Dean ist hin und her gerissen.

Obwohl ich damit gerechnet habe, trifft mich das Weihwasser unvorbereitet. Ich schreie kurz auf. Teufelszeug!

Dean reagiert schnell. Er stößt seinen Bruder weg und schlägt ihm den Flachmann aus der Hand. Überrascht sehe ich ihn an, während meine verbrannte Haut bereits wieder heilt. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet – er offenbar auch nicht.

„Dean." Sam richtet sich wieder auf. Er ist fassungslos.

„Ich _kann_ das nicht zulassen", erklärt er seinem Bruder.

„Wir reden hier von _Crowley_!"

„Ich weiß." Dean klingt mutlos.

Alle drei verschwinden in die Küche. Ob ihnen klar ist, dass ich jedes Wort hören kann? Seit 10 Minuten diskutieren sie schon in der Küche herum. Dann verlässt Dean die Küche und kommt direkt zu mir. Er betritt die Teufelsfalle, in der ich gefangen bin.

„Verdammter Bastard!", zischt er.

Dann küsst er mich.

Ich bin viel zu überrascht um mich darüber zu wundern, warum er das tut. Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass es schon viel zu lange her ist, seit wir uns das letzte Mal geküsst haben.

Ich ziehe ihn zu mir heran und erwidere den Kuss. Ich schließe die Augen und genieße es Dean so nah bei mir spüren zu können, seine Lippen auf meinen. Es ist eine Schande, wie verfallen ich ihm bin. Wenn dieser Zauber doch nur nicht wäre…

Ich spüre wie Dean sich von mir trennen will. Ich will ihn nicht loslassen, doch er geht einen Schritt zurück. Ich möchte ihm folgen, doch stoße ich dabei gegen die Mauern meines Gefängnisses.

Ich fluche leise, weil ich ihn loslassen muss, weil ich ihn nicht daran hindern kann, weil er am längeren Hebel sitzt. Verdammt!

Ich sehe Dean an. Er denkt darüber nach, wieso er das gerade getan hat. Er versteht es nicht. Aber er ist dankbar für mein Gefängnis. Er ist froh, dass ich ihn nicht aufhalten kann.

„Wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen", sagt er.

„Ich weiß."

„Du bist ein Dämon und ich bin ein Jäger", fährt er fort.

Ich nicke. „Ich weiß."

„Das geht einfach nicht", erklärt er weiter und klingt verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß", antworte ich ihm zum dritten Mal. Doch wir beide wissen, dass wir das nicht so sehr wollen, wie wir behaupten.

Dean hängt seinen Gedanken nach. Er bemerkt nicht, dass Sam und Bobby uns beobachten. Ich bemerke es, doch es kümmert mich nicht.

„Dean?" Ich reiße ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Du musst mir sagen, was passiert ist", sagt er und sieht mich an.

„Was hätte ich davon?"

„Du willst den Bund doch auch lösen, oder nicht?"

„Natürlich. Aber wo ist meine Garantie, dass dein Bruder mich nicht foltern oder gar töten wird? Wer sagt mir, dass ich hier heil wieder raus komme?", frage ich ihn. Er denkt nach.

„Du willst einen Deal", stellt er fest.


	4. Der Deal

**Kapitel 4: Der Deal**

Bobby und ich beobachten Dean und Crowley von der Tür aus. Ich mag es nicht meinen Bruder so zu sehen. Er kann sich nicht gegen Crowley wehren. Er hat ihn in der Hand und Dean merkt es nicht einmal.

Crowley nickt. „Zum Beispiel", antwortet er ihm.

„Was möchtest du?", fragt Dean ihn misstrauisch.

„Die Garantie, dass mir nichts geschieht. Ich will Sicherheit."

Dean stimmt ihm zu. Für ihn scheint es Sinn zu ergeben, dass ich Crowley etwas tun würde. Er hat recht, ich würde. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich einen Deal mit Crowley machen will.

„Wenn es ein richtiger Deal sein soll, musst du auch etwas verlangen", beharrt Crowley, „So sind die Regeln."

„Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst", sagt Dean. WAS?! Ich möchte dazwischen gehen, doch Bobby hält mich zurück. Was macht Dean da? Das kann unmöglich sein ernst sein!

„Du sollst uns helfen, uns sagen was du weißt _und_ niemanden etwas tun", fordert Dean weiter.

„Das ist ein schlechter Deal für mich", räumt Crowley ein, scheint jedoch keine weiteren Einwände zu haben.

Dean kümmert das nicht. Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Crowley scheint die Vor- und Nachteile abzuwägen. Ich weiß nicht, was ihn dazu bewegt zuzustimmen, doch er tut es.

„Bis die Sache mit dem Bund geklärt ist."

„Okay", antwortet Dean.

„Und ich muss zwischendurch zurück in die Hölle. Ich kann den Idioten da unten nicht alles überlassen", warnt Crowley noch.

„Okay", sagt er wieder. Für Dean scheint das in Ordnung zu sein.

Mein großer Bruder scheint auf einmal nervös zu sein. Eine Weile lang passiert nichts. Dann reißt dem König der Hölle der Geduldsfaden.

„Honey, entweder lässt du mich raus oder du kommst du mir rein. Wir müssen den Deal noch besiegeln, damit er gilt."

„Mit einem Kuss", sagt Dean, doch es klingt mehr wie eine Frage. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er sich das wünscht, oder ob nicht.

„Mit einem Kuss", bestätigt Crowley ruhig.

Dean zögert, dann betritt er die Teufelsfalle und küsst den Dämon. Es erschüttert mich zu sehen, wie sehr Dean ihn zu genießen scheint.

Der Kuss dauert länger als erwartet und länger als er müsste. Als die beiden den Kuss dann lösen, lassen sie einander nicht los.

Crowley schmunzelt. „Wie war das? Du würdest niemals einen Deal mit mir eingehen wollen?"

„Halt die Klappe, der Deal ist zu meinem Vorteil!"

Crowley nickt und schließlich lässt er meinen Bruder los.

Ich bin froh darüber, denn ich mag es nicht Dean so zu sehen. Das passt einfach nicht. Crowley spielt mit ihm. Ich werde alles daran setzen es zu verhindern.

„Was ist?", fragt Crowley, „Lässt du mich nun raus?"

Dean nickt. Er holt sich einen Stuhl, steigt hinauf und durchtrennt den Kreis. Crowley verlässt die Teufelsfalle; Dean steigt vom Stuhl.

Dean scheint Bobby und mich jetzt erst zu bemerken, Crowley hingegen sieht nicht überrascht aus.

Ich bin sauer. Wie konnte er sich nur auf ihn einlassen? Dean sieht mich an. „Sam, ich –"

Ich will das nicht hören. Ich drehe mich um und gehe zurück in die Küche. Ich will keine seiner schwachen Entschuldigungen hören. Denn das sind sie ohne Zweifel: schwach!

Er _muss_ dagegen ankämpfen. Hat er mir nicht auch immer Vorwürfe gemacht wegen Ruby? Und nun macht er das gleiche mit Crowley. Nur Crowley ist schlimmer: Er ist der König der Hölle!

Bobby folgt mir. „Er ist gebunden. Er ist nicht mehr er-selbst. Du wirst sehen, sobald wir diesen Bund gelöst haben, wird er wieder normal."

Bobby redet noch ein paar Minuten auf mich ein, dann gehen wir zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Als wir zurück ins Zimmer kommen, sind Dean und Crowley gerade am streiten.

Crowley möchte Dean nicht sagen, was in der Nacht passiert ist.

„Wir haben einen Deal", wirft er ihm vor. Ich bin seiner Meinung!

„Ich habe nie zugestimmt, dass ich dir sage, was in der Nacht passiert ist. Unser Deal bindet mich nur daran, dir zu sagen, was ich weiß, damit ich euch weiterhelfen kann", rechtfertigt sich Crowley.

„Und _du_ bestimmst natürlich, ob dieses wissen hilfreich ist oder nicht", meint Bobby und guckt finster.

Crowley nickt und scheint ganz zufrieden zu sein.

„Es muss immer zu deinem Vorteil sein, nicht wahr?", fragt Dean angepisst.

Crowley zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das hier ist nicht wirklich zu meinem Vorteil."

Dean schnaubt. „Was. Weißt. Du?"

Der Dämon grinst. „Victor Bransch ist der Schlüssel."

Ich schüttele den Kopf. Nein. Victor Bransch wird uns nicht weiterhelfen.

Ich kann sehen, dass Dean nachdenkt.

„Victor Bransch…", fragt er und sieht zu mir, „War das nicht-?"

„Ja", unterbreche ich ihn, „Aber der hilft uns nicht."

„Nicht?", fragt Crowley spöttisch.

„Nein, er hat damals einen Dämon an _sich_ gebunden und das ist hier ja _offensichtlich_ nicht der Fall", erkläre ich entschieden.

Crowley verdreht die Augen. „Natürlich nicht."

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er etwas verheimlicht. Ich betrachte ihn misstrauisch.

„Oder etwa nicht?", hacke ich nach.

„Victor ist unser Mann", verkündet er kurz angebunden.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt: Victor Bransch hat zu seiner Zeit mal einen Dämon an _sich _gebunden!", will ich erneut einwenden, doch der Höllenfürst unterbricht mich.

„Und wenn Dean Latein könnte, hätte der Zauber auch funktioniert."

Ich bin schockiert. Dean wollte Crowley an sich binden? Wieso? Ich sehe zu meinem Bruder.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Mich musst du nicht fragen."

Dann wendet er sich wieder an Crowley. „Und du hättest mich ja auch aufhalten können!"

„Bis ich das, was du Latein schimpfst, entziffert hatte, war es zu spät!", zischt Crowley und blickt ziemlich zerknirscht drein, „Außerdem hast du-"

Abrupt bricht er ab.

„Außerdem habe ich was?", fragt Dean misstrauisch.

Crowley antwortet nicht. Dean ärgert sich.

„Was ist in der Nacht passiert?", frage ich nun.

Zuerst habe ich gedacht, es wäre nicht wichtig. Das einzige was zählt ist, dass wir weiter kommen. Doch nun… In der Nacht scheint mehr passiert zu sein als gedacht.

Crowley grinst, „Ich will dich nicht zum erröten bringen, Samantha", zieht er mich auf.

Danach sagt er nichts mehr dazu, sondern bringt das Gespräch wieder auf Victor Bransch. Ich kann Dean ansehen, wie sehr ihm das Missfällt und dass das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen. Doch Victor Bransch ist nun wichtiger.

Wir recherchieren. Wir versuchen allesmögliche über Victor Bransch heraus zu kriegen. Es ist eine wirklich mühselige Arbeit; über ihn gibt es nicht viel zu finden.

Ich kann beobachten, wie Dean und Crowley fast schon umeinander herum schleichen, bzw. Dean schleicht um Crowley herum. Und mit schleichen meine ich: Er kann nicht lange von ihm lassen, redet mit ihm. Klartext: Sie streiten. Denn reden kann man das nicht nennen.

Dean sucht immer Crowleys Nähe. Das ist offensichtlicher. Er versucht ihn zu provozieren. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er damit erreichen will. Ich versuche mir immer wieder Bobbys Satz in Erinnerung zu rufen.

_Es liegt an dem Zauber_ – hoffentlich.

Denn ich mag es nicht meinen Bruder so zu sehen. Dean hat es viel schlimmer getroffen als wir zuerst angenommen haben. Er kann kaum die Augen von _ihm_ lassen.

Crowley jedoch scheint damit weniger Probleme zu haben. Ich glaube ihm nicht, dass er nichts damit zu tun hat. Er verfolgt immer einen Plan!

Warum kann Dean das nicht sehen?

Es fällt mir schwer, mich in Deans Situation zu versetzen. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Crowley einen Plan hat. Es _muss_ so sein!

Ich suche weiter. Dean zieht Crowley schon wieder mit den Augen aus. Er merkt es nicht mal.

„Also, Samantha", sagt Crowley und ignoriert meinen Bruder. Dieser wirkt ziemlich enttäuscht. Er tut mir schon fast ein wenig leid.

Genervt sehe ich Crowley an, doch ihn kümmert das natürlich nicht.

„Was haben wir?", fragt er. Wir?!

Skeptische sehe ich ihn an. Crowley wartet. Dean wartet. Bobby wartet. Ich warte. Dean schlägt sich auf Crowleys Seite.

„Jetzt sag schon, Sammy!" Verräter!

Ich seufzte. „Victor Bransch hatte keine Kinder, aber eine Schwester. Das Problem ist nur—", fange ich an, doch Dean unterbricht mich.

„Sie hat den Namen von ihrem Ehemann angenommen."

Ich nicke. „Und der wäre?", fragt Dean und man sieht, dass er das schlimmste erwartet. „Nelson."

„Na immerhin nicht Smith", scherzt Dean.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, lebt eine Nachfahrin von der Schwester – Katharina – in Tennessee. Christopher und Sarah Newton mit ihrer Tochter Claire."

„Noch irgendwas?", fragt Dean.

„Ich habe ihre Adresse."

Damit kann Dean etwas anfangen. „Na dann los!"

Wir haben mit Bobby ausgemacht, dass Dean und ich nach Tennessee fahren. Vielleicht können wir dort noch weitere Informationen heraus bekommen. Crowley ist natürlich auch dabei. Immerhin haben er und Dean einen _Deal_.

Ich hatte gehofft mal mit Dean allein reden zu können, doch keine Chance. Selbst Crowley lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen. Ich vermute, dass er ihn nur kontrollieren will.

Ich sehe, dass Crowleys Anwesenheit meinen Bruder nervös macht. Aber nervös, auf einer anderen Ebene. Crowleys Anwesenheit _erregt _ihn.

Diese Erkenntnis schockiert mich und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Er versucht es zu verbergen, doch ich merke es trotzdem. Diese Unruhe…

Crowley ist ein wirklich anstrengender Wegbegleiter und ich bin dankbar, als Dean endlich ein Motel ansteuert.

Beim einchecken wir es peinlich. Dean will zwei Zimmer buchen, obwohl Crowley keines bräuchte. Doch Crowley hat andere Pläne.

„Warum zwei Zimmer?", fragt Crowley und sieht Dean an.

Dieser schaut leicht genervt zurück.

„Eins für mich und Sam und eins für dich", erklärt er dann.

Die Frau an der Rezeption sieht uns kritisch an. Ich fühle mich genötigt etwas zu sagen. Ich deute auf Dean.

„Er ist mein Bruder und das ist—"

Ich stocke, doch Crowley beendet meinen Satz: „— sein Freund."

Er hat einen Arm um Dean gelegt und grinst. Dean funkelt Crowley böse an. Ich bin mir sicher die Frau an der Rezeption interpretiert ihn falsch und denk, Dean hätte ein Outing-Problem.

„Also zwei Zimmer", hackt die Frau nach.

Crowley und ich sagen „Nein", während Dean zeitgleich „Ja" antwortet.

Dean und ich tauschen einen Blick aus. Schließlich gibt er sich geschlagen.

„Ein Zimmer", teilt er ihr mit.

Die Frau guckt zwar immer noch etwas skeptisch, doch sie reicht uns wortlos den Zimmerschlüssel.

Im Zimmer erwartet uns eine Überraschung: es gibt nur zwei Betten. Ein Doppelbett und ein einzelnes.

Dean und ich sehen uns an. Dann schnicken wir. Sekunden später flucht Dean leise und ich gehe breit grinsend zum Einzelbett. Dean sieht wütend aus und schmeißt seine Tasche aufs Doppelbett.

Crowley grinst. „Habt ihr gerade darum geschnickt, wer mit mir das Bett teilen darf?"

Dean schnaubt. „Wer _nicht_ mit dir das Bett teilen _muss_!", korrigiert er ihn.

Die beiden zanken sich wieder. Bei ihnen wirkt es wie eine Art Vorspiel.

Ich kann sehen wie Dean wieder auf Crowley reagiert. Er will es nicht, aber Crowley ist zu faszinierend für ihn…

Crowley und Dean starren sich an.

„Ich geh duschen", teile ich den beiden mit. Ich brauche definitiv mal einen Moment ohne die zwei.

Die Dusche tut mir gut und ich entspanne mich ein wenig, jedoch fällt die Sorge nicht gänzlich von mir ab. Wie auch? Mein Bruder ist immer noch an Crowley gebunden.

Doch als ich die Badezimmertür öffne, wünsche ich mir, ich hätte sie zu gelassen. Zuerst denke ich, die beiden haben Sex und ich will schon schnell die Tür schließen.

Dean stöhnt leise. Er liegt mit dem Bauch auf dem Bett, Crowley sitz auf ihm.

Doch dann erkenne ich, dass es anders ist. Crowley massiert Dean. Ich brauche einen Moment, bis ich diese Information verarbeitet habe.

Crowleys Hände streichen Deans Rücken entlang, massieren ihn und Dean stöhnt genussvoll vor sich hin.

Ich bleibe in der Tür stehen. In Crowleys Blick liegt mehr. Es scheint ihn nicht zu stören Dean zu massieren. Er scheint nicht mal mehr zu verlangen. Dieser Moment wirkt so privat, so intim, so zärtlich, dass ich peinlich berührt bin diesen Moment zu stören.

Obwohl ich das Bedürfnis habe Dean schützen zu müssen, habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass in diesem Moment von Crowley Gefahr ausgeht. Vielmehr glaube ich, dass er ihn beschützt. Leise schließe ich die Tür und beschließe noch ein paar Minuten zu warten.

Als ich ein paar Minuten später wieder den Raum betrete, ist Dean bereits am schlafen und Crowley sitzt am Bettrand. Als ich das Zimmer betrete sieht er auf.

Ich denke darüber nach, was zu sagen. Doch dann lasse ich es. Ich habe das Gefühl, Crowley weiß, dass ich sie gesehen habe. Wortlos gehe ich zu Bett.

Es ist egal was er und mein Bruder miteinander haben.

Für mich ändert das nichts. Crowley ist der Feind.


End file.
